


Haiku per i "Giganti"

by Loxaris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Contest Entry, Gen, Haiku
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxaris/pseuds/Loxaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieci haiku ispirati a scene dell'anime. Per ognuno è annotato l'episodio di riferimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku per i "Giganti"

**Author's Note:**

> Haiku scritti per il concorso [Un haiku per i "Giganti"](http://www.luccacomicsandgames.com/it/lcg/news/un-haiku-per-i-giganti/) di Lucca Comics & Games, i cui vincitori sono stati annunciati [qui.](http://www.luccacomicsandgames.com/it/lcg/news/giganti-ecco-gli-haiku-piu-belli/)

I.  
\----------  
_episodio 1  
_ \----------

Un sogno ardito  
cavalca le Ali  
della Libertà.¹

 

II.  
\----------  
_episodio 2  
_ \----------

Mura distrutte,  
vite spezzate:  
l'attacco dei giganti.¹

 

III.  
\----------  
_episodi 2, 13  
_ \----------

Grido di guerra  
di chi brama speranza  
per l'umanità.

 

IV.  
\----------  
_episodio 4  
_ \----------

Occhi ardenti  
e pugno sul cuore:  
è tempo di guerra.¹

 

V.  
\----------  
_episodio 4  
_ \----------

Meglio morire  
lottando, che vivere  
da prigionieri.

 

VI.  
\----------  
_episodio 5  
_ \----------

Da quelle pagine  
un mondo ignoto  
ti chiama a sé.¹

 

VII.  
\----------  
_episodio 11  
_ \----------

Rossa rivalsa:  
dispiegate le ali,  
oh cacciatori!

 

VIII.  
\----------  
_episodi 11-13  
_ \----------

Valorosa lotta  
dei lupi affamati  
di libertà.¹

 

IX.  
\----------  
_episodio 13  
_ \----------

Vittoria! Gloria  
agli alati eroi  
dell'umanità!

 

X.  
\----------  
_episodio 19  
_ \----------

Lame in pugno,  
cavalli al galoppo,  
corsa mortale.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Tutti gli haiku sono tassativamente composti da 17 sillabe totali, ma per questi la scomposizione in versi non rispetta il metro 5-7-5 per licenza artistica.


End file.
